


【纲白】加害者与夜莺

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 二战paro
Relationships: Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	【纲白】加害者与夜莺

空旷的广场上方忽然传来一声枪响。修建到一半的集中营旁边应声倒下一个刚刚正在偷懒的监工。沢田纲吉在一群军官的簇拥下穿过广场，突然像被定住了似地，然后转头直直望向自己临时居所的二楼阳台。来福枪后面坐着一个赤膊、蓬头垢面的白发男人，光裸的上身清晰可见一条条被鞭打留下的红痕和淤青。就在那一群男人愣神的时候，白兰端起枪口对准纲吉，子弹穿过的却是他旁边一名军官的眼睛。当男人们终于开始纷纷拔枪向阳台的方向一阵胡乱开火，白兰已经匍匐下去，借着几条大理石护栏的掩护钻回了房间里。

“今天是哪个部队值班？“一名军官气急败坏地大声嚷嚷起来。没有人应答，沢田纲吉只是不动声色地作了一个手势，勒令他们跟上他的步伐。他知道已经迟了，不管是哪个部队值班，现在都不可能有任何一个队员活着向他汇报。果不其然，这一路每个岗位上都有一到两名士兵的尸体，宅邸上上下下的警卫也都无人幸免。“……简直是耻辱，连个该死的俘虏都看不住！”

另外两个军官投向纲吉的眼神变得戒备和抵触。纲吉知道他们对他的怀疑已经不是一天两天，而对于他将白兰从死囚的身份更改为劳工的决策也一直心存芥蒂。事实很快证明纲吉的判断是十分冒险的，如今甚至是荒谬可笑的。因为白兰显然对那两个身份都毫不领情，他为了极端的自由和自我的胜利注定会与他殊死搏斗到最后一刻。所幸，纲吉没打算陪那样的疯子一起去死。他知道自己输不起；他拥有万众瞩目的权利和资源，可是却始终觉得自己要比在其他人眼中早已一无所有的白兰更加可悲。而白兰不比他更不幸。

纷乱的脚步声很快响彻整座宅邸。走在最前面的军官一脚踹开卧室的房门，眨眼间被迎面挥来的一把军刀割开喉咙，鲜血顿时洋洋洒洒溅了他身后的纲吉一脸一身。纲吉凭借直觉迅速向右边闪身，接下来几枚散弹直接把他身后剩余的几名军官炸飞了出去。随后，从硝烟中径直窜出一个矫健的身影，如同鬼神一般邪恶和疯狂，即刻与他展开了一阵激烈的肉搏。

纲吉自始至终没有流露出多少情绪波动，头脑也十分冷静。圈养野兽就是一个彻头彻尾的错误，哪怕仅仅是动了那点念头都是一种说不过去的病态执念。可纲吉直到此刻依旧没尝到半点悔意，甚至深感自己当初任性的决策是多么痛快，多么自私——那是他唯一一次真正靠近过白兰的灵魂的时刻。

所以当他听到白兰发出一声低哑的痛吟，拖着一条在刚才的搏斗中脱臼的手臂、捂着被他用冷不丁拔出的手枪击中的腹部倒下去时，纲吉没有停止施暴。他重重踩住白兰的后背，将试图挣扎着再次暴起的精神失控的男人牢牢压制在脚底。男人背上那两条宛若翅膀的伤疤曾经是那样令他心动又怅然若失。纲吉终于意识到自己也是一个面容可憎的加害者，只因为立场不同，他可以堂而皇之地称自己的行为即“正义”。

纲吉脱去皮手套，这一次认认真真握稳手枪，将枪口缓缓对准白兰的后脑勺……

——下一秒，房间里忽然一股脑冲进来一群整装待发、风风火火的士兵。那一声枪响于是被永远地掩盖了……纲吉从死去的男人背上移开看似笨重的军靴，径直越过尸体，从人群自动为他辟开的一条过道中走过。

“在日落之前把这里打扫干净。”


End file.
